Bella the Super model?
by twilightgreensoccerpup6
Summary: The Cullens leave and Bella gets changed then becomes a super model. What happens when they see a beautiful girl on the runway? What will they do to find out who she really is? And will her new boyfriend,Cody, get it the way? RxR
1. Chapter 1

(Edward Masen Cullen) POV

"Happy birthday Alice," I congratulated her while giving her a hug and handing her, her present.  
She eagerly grabbed for the gift with awaiting hands. I laughed and smiled the best I could, though the look she was she giving me proved she wasn't convinced. I sighed and gave her a sad, small smile. She returned it by giving me a sympathetic smile.

Turning her attention back to her present, before anybody else noticed the exchange between us, she ripped open the wrapping paper as my gaze drifted to the dawn sky.  
Hearing a quiet gasp, I jerked my head toward Alice to see her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly hanging. Carefully, not trying startle her, I place my hand on her shoulder, with a concerned expression plastered on my face looking in her head to see if she saw something.

"Alice, you okay?" I questioned with a soft voice.

Next thing I knew, a high pitch squeal came out of her tiny body and he started to jump up and down on the spot. Suddenly, she threw her arms around my neck and repeatedly thanked me. I laughed at her silliness and quickly placed my hands on her shoulders for her to stop bouncing. After what seemed a life time, she finally calmed down enough to stop jumping and let go of me, but a grin still covered her face.

"Edward, thank you so much," she excitedly said. "I can't believe you actually got tickets. It's been sold out for months!"

I hugged her again. "I know, but I have my ways."

She grinned and started jumping up and down again. Suddenly, she stopped bouncing and a confused expression crossed her face.

"Why-why is there three tickets?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I just thought...that you might want to bring some people...but if you don't..."

"NO!" Alice screamed quickly, mildly surprised by what he said. "No, not at all. I do want them..."

I grinned. "Good because I don't think I can return them."

She giggled and shook her head...then her eyes lite up. "But...I have a great idea."

Confused, I rose my eyebrows in question. "Um... Really?"

She nodded rapidly. "Yeah I do mister and do you want to know what it is?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

She squealed. "Okay. Well my idea is that you will be one of the people coming with me. Of course Rose too."  
Before I could get a word out, Rose came rushing down stairs and bashed into Alice, giving her a fierce hug.

"Oh thank you Alice. I just can't wait!" she bellowed.

I held up my hands. "Hold up. I'm not going. Why would I want to go?"

Alice shook her head in dismay. "Why wouldn't you want to go?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I don't do freaking fashion shows!" I sarcastically imply.

"You would be lucky to go. Any guy would want to," she stated.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah right. Fashion shows are for women and gays."

She scoffed. "No they aren't. What guy wouldn't want to see girls with tight skinned clothes or barely any to cover up with?"  
My eyes widen just a little bit. Mmm...maybe it won't be...wait, what the heck am I thinking! It's a fashion show!

"Alice, why can't you take Esme. She'd probably want to go," I inquired.

She sighed frustrated. "Because, her and Carlisle are going hunting then," she said. "Plus, it's been fifty years since her accident. You need to get a life already which implies on getting a girl," she added with conviction.

I threw up my hands. "But I don't want any other girl accept Bella. You know that!"

Admittedly, Alice sobered up. "I know that Edward, but you have to move on."

I sighed and threw up my hands. "Fine, I'll go. Though don't expect me to betray Bella and get a new mate."  
With that, I stormed off to my room while Alice started squealing and chatting excitedly with Rose about the stupid fashion show. As I made my way to my room for peace and quiet, Jasper and Emmett stepped out of the game room, laughing slightly.

"So...Eddie, I hear you're going to a fashion show," Emmett tried to state casually, but ended up bursting out laughing right after, Jasper following.

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. "Well, you aren't going to be laughing once I bring home a sexy, hot super model. Will you?"  
That shut them up. Satisfied with their mouths being wide open, I made the rest of the way to my room and flopped onto my couch. I stared up at the ceiling as I thought of Bella, my love.

Maybe going to the fashion will be good for me. It might not be that bad...plus, according to Alice...I need a life.

RPOV (Renesmee)

"Renesemee!" My (vampire)best friend called "Oh my god!How was your flight?"

"Slow," I grunted with a frown on my face.

"I know! I could have ran faster than the plane!" We laughed together. "So are you ready to wear the most... wanted...clothes... in the world?"

"Hell yeah I am!" I screamed.

"That's the spirit!" she smiled while we made our way back to the where the fashion show was taking place.  
That's me! The beautiful, super model Renesemee Swan. Lexie, my best friend, and I found something that we both enjoy. It keeps our mind off of certain...things...

"Hey, beautiful," Cody, my (vampire) boyfriend, whispered from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I replied quietly, turning around and kissing him on the lips, well that is until someone called my name.

"Nessie! Get into your first set of clothes now!" The designer/Director called.  
I smiled at Cody before ushering him out of my dressing room and slipped into my clothes. When I walked over to Lexie, I saw she was wearing one of my favorite set of clothes. She looked so beautiful.

_I wish I could look like her._ I thought sadly.

"Hey Ness, can you do my make-up?" she asked, hopping to the mirror.

"Sure." I took the make-up in my hands and thought of what to do. I closed my eyes to think, but instead of seeing the usual black I saw purple mist flowing through me.  
"Nessie! Your...your turning purple!" she yelled. I opened my eyes to see what she was talking about, and she poked them.

"What? What was that for?" I asked scared of my mind.

"Your eyes are purple too!"

I looked at the mirror to see myself with purple eyes and my head glowing purple. Then my eyes changed color rapidly and my clothes changed with them. I scream and grabbed my head. Everything stopped and I was back to normal.

"You just got a new power, Nessie..." Lexie said.

"Whoa..." I thought of the way I wanted Lexie's make-up to be and snapped my fingers. It worked! I remember the first time I got a new power. It was like this but I kept disappearing.

"GIRLS! Hurry up! Lexie you are on now!" the director yelled.

"Coming!" we yelled.I snapped my fingers and my make-up was done, including my hair.

The music started and Lexie started walking out. I took in a deep breath and breathed out. Dang these clothes are really tight.

I changed my eye color too because Cody told me he loved them before I was changed and so...did Edward. Whatever. I'm over it. He left me.

Lexie walked back in then.

"Change the color of your hair. I will cover you," Lexie quickly said, worry dripping from her voice.  
"

What-" I started but was cut off.

"Don't question me just do it!" I obeyed as she covered me. "You can thank me later. Go! Its your turn!"  
Closing my eyes for a brief minute, I glided onto the run way and...


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

"I can't believe you made me come here Alice," I whined while following Alice through the crowd of people standing by chairs that were set out for the watchers.

"Don't you dare put the blame on my mister. You could of easily said no," Alice hissed.

I glared at her. "Well, you could of NOT invited me. Besides, I said no. I don't even know why you invited me in the first place," I growled back.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Just suck it up Edward and stop complaining. I'm sick of you and your PMS."I sent her a glare and sighed, slumping my shoulders and shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Please Edward, just try to loosen up. You really need to move on. Besides, you wouldn't have to do this if you didn't leave," Alice stated.

I jerked my head toward her, stunned. I couldn't believe she even said that. I thought she understood why I left; why I left her that fateful day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bella...we're leaving," I proclaimed, trying to keep the emotions off my face and out of my voice.

"Okay, just give me some time...you know...to figure out something to say to Charlie," Bella said, slightly taken aback.I stared at her, wondering why she said that, and then it hit me. She thought she was coming with us...

"Bella..." I whispered. "My family and I are leaving."Right then, expression that soon took over her beautiful face cut me deep. I wanted to pull her in and say I'm kidding and comfort her. My heart broke at the words that came out of her mouth.

"What-" she breathed, tears forming in her eyes and her breathing going shallow, her chest heaving. "No, no, no...please tell me you're kidding me..."

She rapidly shook her head as she whimpered, "Edward..."When I didn't reply back, tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Please Edward. Don't," she cried, stepping forward. I moved back to put distance so I wouldn't reach out and pull her in, whispering to her everything was alright...but that seemed to make her cry even more. Tears flowed out of her eyes, like a river.

"You-you-you promised you wouldn't leave me," she choked out as she stumbled toward me while I stepped an hesitant step back. "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME EDWARD!" she bellowed.  
I swallowed and backed farther into the forest by her house. Unfortunately, she followed me deeper and deeper into the woods, tripping a couple times.

"Just-just...If this is about Jasper and the party...it was nothing. My soul...it's yours, it will always be yours...EDWARD! Do you hear me! PLEASE don't leave...please, please, please don't. I-I-I love you Edward...please..."I choked on a sob and tried to muster as much courage as possible to say something that I would always regret.

"But...I don't love you..." I whispered, glancing at her with a sadness in my features changed right then; she changed into a whole different person. Before I could do something that would ruin her life once again, I spun around and left her standing there, flabbergasted. I left to never come back...leaving my heart and soul...

"Goodbye Bella...forever..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I would always remember that painful event. It was stuck in my mind like gum. That day I lost myself, never to come back ever again. Running a hand through my hair, I walked behind Rose and Alice toward the front with my head down and sobs racking my body. I wanted to just leave right now. Hop on a plane and...

"OH! You better not Edward!" Alice hissed with anger, grabbing my arm in a steal grip, pulling me to a couple of chairs four rows from the front.

Sighing, feeling miserable, I sat down beside Alice and rested my hands on either side of my face. Rosalie and Alice were chattering too soft and fast for me to hear, waiting for the fashion show to start.  
Suddenly, more lights flashed on almost blinding me. A person climbed to the stand with a mike and note cards in hand.

"Welcome everybody! I'm so glad that you all came to watch and hope you like everything we show you. Here we go!" he bellowed, then glanced down at his cards. "Up first is Lexie Miller! She's wearing a fall fashion. Her shirt is silk and..."

I blocked him out the best I could and stared at the girl on the stage and surprised that she was staring at me confused me. Soon, she snapped out of her daze and quickly took her turn on the run way, but an expression on her face made me curious.

_Oh my god! This is gonna kill-no! Keep your mind blank...wait, I can't do that! Uh...um..thinking nothing because nothing is everything. But what if I distracted myself, I won't be thinking of-ugh! I almost blew it again. Okay, okay Lexie, stop right now. You are going to make yourself laugh. Oh wait!_

Confused, I tried to pray more out of her, but her mind went completely blank, then restarted with what I was thinking...what? Who-what-how did she do that? I gazed at her, a frustrated expression plastered on my face, but when she started to walk away, her mind slowly vanished. I quickly strained my ears to hear what she was saying to a person. I couldn't make out what they were saying since it was hushed, but I could tell that the second girl had such a beaut-

_Stop! _

I tried again to get in their minds but came up blank. It was like there was a void there. As if they weren't event here...but that's impossible...right? I tried again, but then almost got knocked off my feet with everybody else's thoughts. All around I kept hearing the models think about me:

_God! He's HOT!, I'm totally his type, _and_ Hmm...yummy. I could just take a bit out of him._

Annoyed, I switched my gaze on a random wall, glaring at it, trying not to spare a peek at the girl and her mysterious friend with the beauti-

_Just stop it! Stop! You love Bella!_

Just then, another girl go announced and a girl with shinning blonde hair, sky blue eyes that sparkled...sparkled like Bella's. Sighing, I turned my head away with pain sketched on my face. Soon, other girls came out and the other girl from before came out too, but her mind was still blank, and she never once looked at me again. After the fashion show, everybody parted ways, dispersing with ease. Slumping over again, I followed Alice and Rosalie who were chatting excitedly together, glancing at me once and a while.  
As I looked around, I caught the blanked mind girl and...Bella?...coming out the back door. When they caught me staring, they made a break for it, running fast. Admittedly, I ran after them, calling,

"Bella!"

I quickly caught up to them and grabbed onto the brown haired girl that looked so much like Bella, but a second later she vanished with her friends...leaving me standing there, my arm reached out and a shocked expression.

Bella...


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

As soon as I stepped onto the runway, I froze. Right in front of me was  
_Edward Cullen_. I felt as though my heart was breaking all  
over again. I gulped and hesitantly started strutting down the runway, trying  
to keep my gaze anywhere but him. I turned around, but not before glancing one  
more time at Edward. Breathing heavy, I pushed open the door with Lexie behind  
me.  
"Nessie, he's staring at you," Lex whispered. I peeked behind me and saw him a couple feet away.

"Come on," I replied back softly and started sprinting away.  
I heard him running after us. An instant later, I felt something grab my  
wrist, making jerk abruptly to a stop. Panicked, my eyes wide, I flash out of  
his grip and home. Closing my eyes, I fall to the ground, my breathing hectic.  
Slowly, I heaved myself up and onto my feet. Unsteadily, I stumble to the  
couch and plopped down, putting my head in my hands.

"Ness? You okay?" a familiar voice questioned, walking through the door.  
I smiled weakly and lifted my head to see Cody.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I breathed.  
He tried smiling, but it turned out to be a grimace.

"Who was that? Back there?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Some freak."

"He was Almost as _fast_ as you. I think he's a vampire!"  
he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes.. "Nawww! He's a fairy," I sarcastically said. "It never came  
across me."

I shook my head at him. Sometimes I wonder about him. He could be so dumb and  
clueless, but...maybe that's why he's my boyfriend.

He grinned, though it disappeared a minute later. "Ness, we have to go back  
there for our stuff," he said worriedly.

"You can go back. I'm staying here. I don't want to deal with this right now,"  
I sighed.

"With what?" they asked at the same time.

I shook my head at them. "Nothing. I'm just stressed," I stated. "How about  
you run back there Lex and Cody and I will wait for you here?"  
She shrugged and took off out the door.

Cody took a seat next to me and asked if I wanted to go hunting, but I  
refused. He tried to pry out why I was acting so weird, but I just ignored  
him and turned on the TV. Later on, Lexie came gliding in with our belongings  
in hand while asking me what happened. Like Cody, I ignored her and listened  
to the people on the news. I know I was being rude and all, but I couldn't  
help it. Seeing him just made me freeze up inside and close myself off. Lex  
knew some parts of my past, but didn't fully understand it.

After the nightly news, Lexie suggested that we should move, so all of us  
upped and drove to the airport. As we drove to the airport, no-one talked. All  
you heard was the zooming of cars going by and the radio in the back round.  
One reason I didn't speak was 'cause I was afraid of letting something slip.  
As we pulled into the driveway of our new home, I saw people by the house. I  
slowly climbed out of the blue BMW and walked cautiously toward the house.

Oof! I gazed down to see a little girl hugging me around the waist.

"You're one of the models! I loved all of those clothes you wore! I heard that  
you made some of them," she squealed. "Do you think you can make me one of  
them and do you-" I tuned her out and turned my attention the the unwanted  
person standing next to the beauty standing right next him. They were leaning  
against their car, staring at me.

"I also heard that you guys are vampires!" the girl who's still hugging me  
screeched excitedly while bouncing up and down. Gently as possible, I pushed her off and stood straighter.

"You know you were this close to exposing us to all humans," Alice stated,  
still standing in front of me.

"Well as you can see no on is human here," I snapped back.

"Maybe. Maybe-" she got cut off by Edward.

"why are you acting like that?" he growled.

"Like what?" I spoke through my teeth.

"Like that. So defensive. You act like you know us... know us enough to hate  
us."

"Maybe I do hate you. I don't like how people chase me out of the building or  
stalk me all the way across the world," I hissed back.

"That's not what I meant," he defended himself while raising his hands.

I rolled my eyes and turned toward the house and walked through the door into  
the living room with all of them following.  
Turning around, I questioned with an edge, "Why are you here?"

"We live here," Rosalie replied.

"No you don't. This is our house." Cody...no, lets just stop there.

"They don't mean here," I said, before he could say anything else and shook my  
head.

"Uh..yeah. We ment down the street," Alice quickly said.  
I stayed quiet and gazed around, analyzing the position we're in right now.

"Carlisle, our leader and father, would have introduced himself right no but  
he has a job here. We would like to invite you all to hang out with us  
sometime," Edward explained, breaking the silence.

"That would be great!" Lexie proclaimed.

"Um...but we might be busy with all of my modeling and everything," I lied,  
trying to get out of it.

"But there's no modeling casting for another month... trust me I know," she  
smugly said.

"Well then, I guess I am free." I gritted out with annoyance. This shouldn't be happening. I should be living my happily ever after with Cody. Not wasting my time with people who hate me.

"Then let's go!" Alice screamed, grabbing my hand, pulling me with her as she  
ran out of the house.

Everyone followed. I couldn't help but think for some reason Lexie did this on  
purpose. When we got to their house, all of my memories being here came back  
to me. I tried not to think of the last time I was here, but it just seemed to  
give me a whiplash with all the images. Alice dropped my hand and went inside  
the house while I lingered back. I could feel someone behind me. I turned  
around thinking it was Cody but it was Edward. Good thing I didn't hug him.

"Are you going to go inside?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk inside when he spoke again, freezing me in  
place with what he said.

"You remind me of someone I love," he sadly said.

"Uh... what?" I questioned, completely flabbergasted.

He coughed and chuckled nervously. "Sorry that must sound really weird. But  
you see, I'm deeply in love with someone who I thought was dead."

"Yeah, I heard Bella died to," I replied without thinking.

" Oh, I never mentioned a Bella." He pointed out. I winced and smacked myself mentally.

Oh crap.

**Don't worry viewers! A new chapter will be up soon! I promise! But I need some encouragement! Give me some feed back. To those who just joined us, how is the story so far? To those who have been reading, how do you like the changes?**

**Question of the day- "Can vegetarians eat animal crackers?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! Yes, I know that it was been a long time since I updated, but if you didn't know I rewrote the whole story with my new beta Celene Hundor Midnight! She is the best beta anyone could have. Don't get any ideas though...:) So here is your chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I hope you can all forgive me and review! **

**Chapter 4: **

**BPOV:**

I was frozen still, completely shocked. Trying to recover from my momentarily mental block, I opened my mouth...but nothing came out. My voice was completely useless as I tried to figure out how to get myself out of this predicament. I was caught red handed with my lie and I didn't know if I'm ready to face him yet.

Breathing in, I braised myself to explain myself and looking up at Edward to face him head on; however, he didn't seem to be paying any attention to me. Narrowing my eyes, I analyzed him with my eyes. He looked to be listening to something else, but as I searched around, I couldn't understand what he was listening too. Turning back to Edward, I was suddenly startled by someone clapping.

Everything happened so fast. Edward grabbed me, swinging me around behind him, holding me close to his body as if he was protecting me and crouched, ready to spring while a dark figure sauntered out of the shadows with a smirk. Glancing over her, her hair caught my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat. Victoria. I was frozen as she grinned evilly and clapped, it echoing off the walls.

Snapping out of my faze, I crouched, hissing as my eyes blazed with hate and fury. Edward stood before, still crouched, growling from deep inside himself. He looked as if he could slaughter a whole city and maybe he could.

"Oh, no need for that. We are all friends here, aren't we?" she questions with a raise of an eyebrow. "Maybe some more than others though."

I scoffed as Edward clutched his teeth together.

Edward growled through his teeth, "What could you possible want now?"

Victoria laughed. "What do I want?" she chucked while casting me a glance. "Her. Dead."

My eyes widened and realization came over me. Quickly, I blocked her mind, not wanting Edward to find out this way.

Edward scrunched up his forehead, looking confused and in pain.

Swallowing thickly, he rasped out, "This...she's...not her.."

Then, frustration came over his features. "Is there a reason why I can't hear what you're thinking?"

"Oh, really? You can't read my mind?" she asked, not surprised at all. "Well, that's because your friend there. Clearly, she doesn't want you to kno-"

Before she could get one more word out, I rushed toward her, slamming her right down, causing a loud "bang!" to thunder through the room. Suddenly, she threw my off of her, before getting back up and charging for me. I quickly dodged by spinning around, ending up behind her. Grabbing her hair, I got a grip on her head, throwing her to the ground. As I gazed at her with a murderess expression, I could see cracks in her face. She was also coughing. Taking this moment of vulnerability, I set her straight.

Bending down, I hissed quietly in her ear, "I won't let you tell him this way. Either I let you go and you promise not to say a word or I kill you now."

She coughed a laugh. "You wouldn't kill me. I know too much. Like Cody and Lexie...did you know about them?" she asked, still coughing.

I started to speak, but I realized at last second she was just trying to distract me, pulling me way from my best friend and boyfriend. "There's just friends," I blurted out.

"You won't believe me, but you will find out...when you're dead." With that, she sprang up, slamming me to the floor while chocking me.

"You can't kill me and he'll know...after you're out of the way." She took my head in her hands, twisting it, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Victoria!" someone boomed as I started to slip away.

Suddenly, I felt peaceful and bliss. My mind laid in contentment with my eyes closed. I was free. However, then I heard growling, hissing, and thumps, making my world shatter. One loud scream echoed in my head and then there was nothing but the sound of fire crackling.

I felt my body being lifted and I've never felt so dead and useless in my life. I whimpered as a flash of pain went through my body; stinging like something was broken.

Air blew in my ear and I heard an angels voice.

"Everything is okay," my savior whispered as I felt a light kiss on my forehead.

**I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask for EVERYONE to review... The button is just right there and a new chapter is just a click away! **

**Remember if you review I get happy. And happy me, means great chapters coming your way soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry It's been so long! Please forgive me! Please enjoy this chapter and review! Disclaimer: SM owns everything.

"I have never seen anything like this," Carlisle marveled as he ran his hands gently and carefully along the unconscious, beautiful girl's body as she lays on the table. "She's a vampire with broken bones!"

"What?" I questioned, completely astonished.

My eyes widened at the words as I gazed at her in wonder. There was no way a vampire could have a single broken bone. If someone even tried to break something it would never happen. However, here she was a vampire AND broken bones. I shook my head in amazement. She couldn't get more special.

"I don't know...I'm starting to question if she really is a vampire," he went on as he continued to examine her.

"What else could she be, Carlisle? She has all the features of being a vampire with the only exception of broken bones," I stated while moving next to him to examine closer. "I mean, what other possibilities are there?"

Carlisle pondered for a minute thoughtfully before answering. "Only one.; it could be her power. She may have the features of a human as well as she does a vampire. Other than that, I could only imagine her as a different creature," he explained, looking at me as he sent a message through my thoughts, _For now we need to keep her a secret. We don't want the Volturi stepping in._

I nodded my head as Charlisle left the room. Then I started questioning the girl. Who is she? How did she know about Bella? Was she a friend? A cousin? I glanced down at the beauty. _She looked exactly like her. Is this girl...Bella? No. _I shook my head. _I can't let myself think that. Bella is gone and I need to except that. And I will keep my vow to always love Bella no matter what happens. Bella was the one. My soul mate._

"Knock, knock," Alice sang while gliding in, interrupting my thoughts. "How is she?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Carlisle said she has a few broken bones."

"Edward. This isn't the time to try and be funny," she deadpanned.

"I'm serious. Carlisle said that it could be one of her powers... but he also thinks she could be a different creature," I explained.

"Wow," she awed. "Does Carlisle really think that? What kind of creature?"

"I have no idea," I stated truthfully.

Alice sighed, gazing away. She looked uncomfortable and unsure.

"I..." she paused.

"Is she Bella?" she asked quickly.

My eyes shot straight towards her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I really have no clue. I ask her friends who she is and all, but they say she's Nessie. They have no idea about her past and to be honest... right now I don't see her future..." Alice whispered, saddened, looking away.

"I can't think about this right now, Alice. There is too much on my mind, and I can't tell. She mentioned Bella once, which lead me into thinking it was her, but Bella is...gone and I... I have to except that. Just like you wanted me to," I stuttered while losing control over my emotions again.

"I know I told you that before, Edward, but I honestly think she may be the one to prove us wrong. She may know were Bella really is... if she isn't her, herself..." Alice quietly proclaimed before said walking out, leaving me to my own thoughts. _And if she wakes up... try your best to befriend her. She may know..._

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair, confused and aggravated to no end. I tried to figure out what this may mean, but this is way too much. _If s_he wakes up? Does this mean she may die? And her friends don't know one thing about her past that may be helpful doesn't do that much good. Groaning, I gripped my hair and turned my attention to the girl on the table. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping. Gazing at the girl, I realized something; I couldn't let anything happen to this girl. She was starting to become way too important to me. Smiling slightly in such a long time, I sighed and ran the back of my fingers across the side of her soft face.

Suddenly, she started to stir and her eyes flickered open; her red eyes pierced mine.

**Hey everyone! Well I hope I didn't lose anyone over the long period of time, but I'm back and I'm gonna be writing more often! Please Review. I love when you guys review... It makes me feel special. Each review= an extra 100 words in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised everyone that for every review I will add 100 more words. I got 5 reviews and this is 680 more words than the last chapter. From now on I will be making each chapter a minimum of 1,500 words. **

**1 review= 100 more words!**

**EPOV**

"What- What are you doing!" She asked as she sat up. I was staring right at her, that's what I was doing. "So... if you're done drooling, can you please explain to me where I am and how I got here?"

It took me awhile to respond. I was just so happy she was awake. "I guess you know a girl named Victoria... she was planning to kill you and... I jumped in and saved you."

"Well... I'm going to leave no-" She winced as she tried to get up and fell right off the bed. Before she hit the ground, I caught her and laid her on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere for some time, which brings me to a question; How are you able to have broken bones?" She stared at me, a way she never has before. She looked at me like I was an angel.

"I...I have many powers hat allows me to do different things." She said.

"Are you lying? 'cause you seem to lie a lot."

"You know I'm a horrible lair." That is on my Bella checklist.

"So... you're a model. You like to shop right?" I asked.

"Are we playing 20 questions now?"

"I believe so." I said with that crooked grin Bella always loved.

She smiled and looked away. Check.

"No, I don't like to shop... Lexie always made me." Check three.

"What's your real name?"

"Pass." she said looking away. "I have a question for you."

"I will answer it if you answer mine."

"I already answered one of yours... it's my turn." She said looking back. But as soon as she looked at me she looked at the floor. "That Bella girl you were talking about..."

"You brought her up." I stated.

"Shut up and listen." I chuckled and then regained myself to listen. "I heard you left her because you didn't really love her... is that true?"

"...No... I loved her when I left... and I still love her now."

"So why did you leave?"

"To protect her. If I stayed with her... she would have been killed. I wanted you to live a normal human life, without me. I wanted you to marry someone who is good for you... and have kids, a job. I wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy with you! I didn't care that I got hurt on my birthday! The only reason I was upset was because you didn't talk to me! I loved you, Edward! And I obviously couldn't live a normal life without you because look at were I am now."

"I'm so glad you answered my question." I said right before I leaned in and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched, I felt like myself again. I was with Bella. The one and only creature that I will ever love. She didn't break the kiss. She kissed me right back.

I wish the kissed would have lasted longer, but I heard her gasp. It must have been her ribs.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I-I can't do this! I have a boyfriend already! Oh! Cody is gonna be furious!" She said rolling over. I backed away. Cody, her boyfriend. The one person who helped her through, what I put her through. He stitched her up. He left a permanent mark on Bella, one that she will never forget. She loves him. I left the room and ran straight to our meadow.

I don't know what I was feeling. Hate, for letting myself kiss her? Jealousy, to know she loves someone else? Sadness, for my heart was just broken? I looked around our meadow for answers. I only had flash backs. The first time we came here and talked. She understood me. And just over there was our first kiss. Oh, we came here so many times. This is the place we could be together and no one would bother us. This was the place where we could be inlove.

I put my head down in my hands. I let myself upset the most beautiful creature in the world. The only person that really understood me or at least tried her very hardest. The sun came out over the mountains and I laid on the soft grass letting the sun gleam on me.

**BPOV**

And he left. Just like that he left. I upset him. I broke is heart! It was just everything happened so quickly! He found out who I was, he told me he loved me, and he kissed me. I kissed him back even though I have a boyfriend. Which, by the way, isn't here. Why isn't he here? Edward was here! Edward probably never left my sight. Cody on the other hand probably never bothered to show up. That mother F-

"Bella! I knew it was you!" Alice said jumping in the room, cutting off my thought. "I'm so glad your here! Were is Edward? He finally decides to leave your sight after he finds out it was you? Ugh! I told him he needed to hunt sooner, but no! He just had to wait here until you woke up."

"Alice, where is Cody?" I asked.

"Or you reminded him about Cody." She sighed. "He is downstairs with Lexie. Do you want me to send him up here?"

"Yes, please." And with that she was gone. And just a few seconds later Cody was stating by me.

"So... when where you gonna actually come up here to check if I was okay?"

"Did Edward tell you I never came up?"

"No. I just know you were never her. I would have smelled your scent."

"You don't like it when I am always hovering by your side when you're hurt, baby." I hate it when he calls me baby. I prefer it when I'm called "Love" or "Beautiful"...like what Edward calls me.

"Okay maybe I don't want to breathing over my back when I'm having trouble handling a new power. Or when I'm able to cry and have nightmares at night because of my human power. That is the only time when I don't want any attention. But I will ALWAYS want you next to me when a doctor says its life or death!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I screwed up big time. Please forgive me." He said leaning down to me looking at my lips. I turned away, for I was not in the mood for him. I wanted Edward to be here. I wanted to talk to him.

"So is this about Edward, now?" He asked. "Do you love him more than me?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked just as angered as he was.

"Ever since you saw him again, you have been acting different."

"I was doing that for us! I was doing my best to not pay any attention to him. Do you know how hard that is? I did that so I would never feel anything when I was with him, so nothing could come between us. But you're the one driving me away! You don't pay any attention to me at all anymore! I do my best to please you, but obviously it isn't enough."

"YOU try to please ME? Oh come on! You won't even sleep with me after we have been dating for...who knows how many years!"

"Really? You're being serious right now? Is that all you want from me? Do you even love me?" I was almost about to cry my dry tears. Is that all our relationship is? Is that all he wants from me?

"No... it's just that...I'm ready." He said looking away. I could tell he didn't what to look me in the eyes.

"Well I'm not. And if you can't except that..." I forced myself to say it "then you can just leave right now... and never come back." He hesitated which worried me.

"I'll wait for you when you're ready. Until then I will be gone. I'm going hunting with Lexie."

"How long?" I whispered.

"About a month." I shot up out of bed and whimpered at the pain.

"A month?" I yelled. "Really? Hunting usually takes 3 days... or a week at most!"

"We haven't hunted for months!"

"That still doesn't mean you need that much time. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." I sighed a small laugh while I shook my head with a smile. Does he not get it? Does he not realize that I am in pain and I can't even get out of bed?

"Well, uh, get better soon, babe." And with that he left.

That makes him boy number two.

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile but hakuna matata! I will be updating very quickly! As you may know its the summer and I will be able to write more! So please stick with me and review. I love reviews...they make me feel special.**

**1 review= 100 more words!**


End file.
